History Page
The worlds history is long and complex, but tells the stories of many elder races inlcuding the Giants, Dragons,Elves and Dwarfs along with the younger races including Humans. Prehistory The Celestial Lords Prehistory is a large period of time which may have been twice as longer than all the recorded history of the world. The worlds Prehistory begins with the universe coming into being with a massive explosion that spread countless stars, planets, and other things throughout the Dark Beyond. During the exsplosion two races of beings were instanty born and spread throughout the Dark Beyond. The first race had knowlege and understanding of how the universe had been created, why they existed, which they believed was to create more life in the silent darkness. They began traveling through the Dark Beyond and soon formed into a group which later their later creations gave the name Celestial Lords. The Celestials soon mastered the art of creating new races learning that planets provided the perfect enviroment for their creations to evolve on without any trouble. The Celestials firsted used their powers to make the planets habitable, put their creations on the planets, then took what to mortals would seem like centuries watching the early beginnings of their worlds. They then left, planning to return eons later to every single planet to see the success of their creations. With every planet; the Celestial's creations got more complex, their worlds more beatiful, and the universe got a little bit more brighter. The Destroyers The second race had unbelievable hunger and a strange love for the darkness they had been born into, having no real purpose till the worlds created by the Celestials became known to them. Some of these beings that could ony be called Destroyers hungered for physical nourishment in the form of entire planets, other loving the darkness of the Dark Beyond wished to destroy all light including ther stars, and the strongest were at peace till they heard the billlions of creatures coming to life with noise across the universe. The Destoyers like the Celestial Lords began traveling across the universe each one destroying with their great powers a various part of the universe. They consumed planets for hunger and others times destroyed the planets simply for the destruction, to hear the pain of the lesser creatures, and to feed off their life forces. Later when the Destroyers and the Celestial Lords first encountered one another it led to the unavoidable first conflict to ever occur within the universe. The Clestial Lords learned off the Destroyers after one of their numbers destroyed a world created by the Celestials believed to be called Arendor. The Destruction of Arendor When the Celestial Lords arrived at what legends say was the pinnacle of their success before the creation of Terrax, nothing was left including any pieces of the world. The Destroyers all had different powers and differrent reason for why they destroyed, for example if a Destroyer had the endless hunger they would destroy a planet while eating it, others who simply crave destruction might simply blow the planet into millions of pieces or lifeless rocks. Well whatever had destroyed Arendor had either swalloed the planet whole or had some power which resulted in their being no physical traces of life left. The Celestials Lords used their powers to in a way spiritually feel the last emotions of their creations on Arendor before they and their beatiful world was destroyed. The Celestials felt the fear, desperation, confusion, and the faint hope that that they would come to the rescue that had been in the heart of every single creature on Arendor. Some modern scholars believe that the Celestial Lords had the powers to see back in time and may have watched the destruction sadly unable to stop the destruction. Whether they had these powers is unconfimed and if they did the Celestial Lords probably knew it was wrong to use them fully, knowing the usage of these time powers would result in untold destruction. While many planets had been destroyed and also had been home to creatures created by the Celestial Lords, Arendor was a paradise that by description easily outmatched Terrax, and was the act of destruction that alerted the Celestial Lords to the creatures who were destroying everything they had created. The Galactic Council After the pinnacle planet of their success was destroyed the Celestials Lords gathered all their numbers, which are unknown today, and in an act of panic held something comparable to a Galactic Council. They came from all over, many which are said to not have been traveling companions of the large group of Celestials responsible for reating most of the worlds. Each Celestial brought with them their knowledge of the universe, their individual great powers, and their wise thoughts on what actions to take against the Destroyers. Also many decideded to stop, pick up, and bring the most advanced leaders of the many worlds they had created. The Celestials believed these leaders had a right to sit and speak at the Galactic Council with political power equal to that of any Celestial Lord. These leaders would provide a mortal opinion of the events and would later return to their worlds ready to prepare for possible attack by the Destroyers. At the Glactic Council their was no real arguing but instead the respectful sharing of thoughts and ideas toward finding a solution. In the midst of this meeting the Celestial Lords decided that being organized was the first thing needed in this situation. The group of Celestials who always traveled together and had dedicated their existence to creating new worlds filled with life were elected to lead this form of goverment. Among them the most creative and connected to life was elected to be the highest leader in the goverment, a female Celestial who would later be called Theradessa the Mother. Many plans, plots,ideas, and ways to protect their way of life along with all their creations were agreed upon with Theradessa's approval. Among these was to put a single being of great power, peace, intelligence, and loyaty yo the Celestials on every created world. These beings would not govern the creatures on the planets but would watch over the planets and kep an even greater eye on the Dark Beyond watching for the Destroyers. They would be able to contact the Celestials for help and over time build up enough power to hold off some of the Destroyers until help arrived. These beings would be known as Demigods and while the mortals brought to the council would be the first to be transformed into Demigods later the various moons or suns near the planets would be given life to take up the mantle of Godhood. The Corruption of Etox Later what in Celestials would consider a short time, the powerful Celestial Etox did something that went against what all Celestials considered to be the laws of their goverment. Etox was one of the members of the ruling body of the Celestials and even before that had been in the group of Celestials who were responsible for creating the many worlds inhabiting the universe. As with all Celestials Etox new and loved that his purpose was to create then spread life through the universe. However also with all Celestials Etox had a primary power or connection to a creating force within the universe which made him master of a dominion of life. Etox had dominion over chaos and while he was a Celestial his blood pumped with the energies of chaos which cannot be contained, destroyed, or stopped. After the destruction of Arendor the energies of chaos caused Etox to be drawn towards the conflict brewing with the Destroyers. With Theradessa's permission he left the ocupation of creating life on planets so he could independently hunt the Destroyers. While the Celestial Lords and Destroyers were not at full war, Etox singlehandedly destroyed more Destroyers than any other force in the universe would ever accomplih. As his powers in combat grew, so did his chaotic personality, and soon Etox began to resemble something not dark but something very wrong so wrong Theradessa ordered him to stop his hunting. However Etox rebelled against the idea so much instead Theradessa was forced to allow him to continue only if Etox traveled, worked with, and fought alongside Uzar. Uzar also one of the Celestials responsible for creating the life filled worlds but unlike Etox represented order and law. Theradessa hoped that Uzar's lawful personality would provide a balance and cure for Etox's growing dissent into chaotic madness. While they were oppisites on the same team the two Celestials had been friends like any other Celestials. So they continued hunting the Destroyers until Etox fell victim to the lies of one of their quarries. Slavgoth the Lying Shadow was not the stongest Destroyer and feared for his own safety. So Slavgoth whispered into Etox's mind that his mission and destiny was not to hunt Destroyers but to spread chaos throughout the universe. Demons and Chaos After Slavgoth narrowly escaped his ending, Etox found his mind consumed with thoughts of creating his own personal race of creatures. With worlds warped or fully made up of chaos along with all the wonders chaos would create. However with Uzar watching him Etox knew their was no way to actually put his plns into action, So in a twisted betratly he attcked uzar fro behind and left him severly injured on an unnamed moon.